femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamazon Tribe (Jumanji: The Animated Series)
The Jamazon Tribe are Jumanji's equivalent to the Amazon Warrior Women Tribe of Greek folklore. They are a tribe of statuesque women huntresses and warriors ruled by Queen Gina . It is unknown is they are part of Jumanji or players that ended up leaving their world behind and became part of the Jamazon tribe, like the Manjis. Traits Like the Amazons of Greek folklore, Jamazons consists of women that are dedicated to war and hunting. Jamazons are strong since Gina was able to punch a stone column and send it crumbling into pieces. They wear mainly big cat skins and have their hair up, whilst they dwell in a village that stylises themselves with grass huts and at least one central temple building akin to Roman architecture, built over a volcano. Their wedding tradition includes marrying only single males while sacrificing the groom immediately into the volcano after the announcement and never leave male prisoners unguarded. Like the Manjis, they use long thrusting spears in hunting, while also using lasso whips when capturing prey or navigating through the jungle. Jamazons are open to challenges, as seen when Nora challenges Gina to free the trio, resulting in Gina being, bound and gagged and scaring the tribe away. Episodes In Perfect Match, when Judy, Peter, and Nora arrive, they find that Alan's being chased by the Jamazon Queen Gina. Gina wants to marry Alan; the children assume that their clue means if he marries her, he'll be set free of Jumanji. Judy and Peter help trap Alan, but he reveals that part of the Jamazon wedding tradition is a human sacrifice of the groom: him! The three decide to have Alan pretend Aunt Nora's is his fiance in order to stop him from having to marry Gina. It nearly works, but the blind date is interrupted by Gina who takes everyone prisoner. Gina successfully marries Alan and is about to kill him when Aunt Nora frees herself and battles her one on one. Aunt Nora defeats Gina, puts her in a hogtie with her own whip and gags her, leaving the queen tied up and humiliated. Aunt Nora scares the Jamazons off and frees Alan and goes to kiss him while the kids realize that their clue meant how Aunt Nora saved Alan by fighting the queen (the match-up was their fight, not the wedding) and she solved it. In The Ultimate Weapon, Queen Gina was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji and hunted/flirted with Alan but did not take part in the reclaiming of the device. Behind the scenes In Greek mythology, the Amazons were a tribe of women warriors related to Scythians and Sarmatians. Apollonius Rhodius, at Argonautica, mentions that Amazons were the daughters of Ares and Harmonia (a nymph of the Akmonian Wood). They were brutal and aggressive, and their main concern in life was war. Gallery screenshot_17334.png screenshot_17335.png screenshot_17337.png screenshot_17341.png screenshot_17342.png screenshot_17343.png screenshot_17344.png screenshot_17354.png screenshot_17355.png Category:1990s Category:Amazon Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Comical Defeat Category:Gagged Category:Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Redhead Category:Spear Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Zako